


Should have known better

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Eating Competition, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Thatch challenges Ace to a eating competition. Let’s just say that the outcome didn’t come as a surprise.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Kudos: 62





	Should have known better

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 “I’m not going to do that again.”

"I'm not doing that again." Thatch said while trying to hold down his lunch. He had eaten way to much. His stomach felt like it was going to explode. He was afraid that if he would touch it than it would all come up. What the hell did even come over him to challenge Ace of all people to a eating competition?

"What did you expect that would happen-yoi? Look at him. He still going-yoi. You ate like a fourth of what he usually eats." Marco stated, not really sympathetic of Thatch. “You got what you deserve-yoi.”

“Oof Marco. Stupid pineapple. You could at least show some sympathy for your fallen brother.”

“No-yoi.”

“Stingy. Shit I’m gonna puke.” Thatch held in hand in front of his mouth.It was at that moment that Ace noticed that Thatch had quit.

“Thatch, are you done already? You only ate four plates!” Ace yelled with a piece of meat in his mouth.

“OnLy FoUr PlAtEs.” Thatch mimicked quietly. He glanced over at that direction. Just seeing all that food made his stomach immediately retaliate.

Yeah, he should have known better.


End file.
